


Letter from Vietnam

by profoundassbutt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Letter, M/M, Twist and Shout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:45:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/profoundassbutt/pseuds/profoundassbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was given an assignment to write a letter from vietnam from the perspective of a soldier explaining the war to a loved one including the vietcong tactics. Naturally, my broken fangirl heart went straight to twist and shout and it turned into a destiel love letter. I know it isn't 100 percent accurate to the story because I wrote it from my memories of it. This was the result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter from Vietnam

My angel,

I know we said we wouldn’t write to each other. You’re busy with medical school and I’m out here but, I gotta tell you man. This waiting thing sucks. We spent a while in training and I’ve met a few people but for the most part, people stay out of my way. A rumor got out that I was queer and nobody wants to talk to a “fag”. But I really don’t care. It’s actually nice. I don’t really want to get to know a bunch of kids fresh out of high school that shouldn’t even be here in the first place. God. They’re just kids.

The Vietcong are barbaric. A few of our boys have stepped into their booby traps. They sharpened sticks of bamboo and placed them point up in the ground. Those suckers will go straight through your foot. If that’s not enough, they have goddamn spies. Another group of soldiers tried to help a lost little girl and she ended up having a grenade. They all died instantly. It makes me sick. I bet you’re glad to be dealing with college professors right about now, right? God, as soon as I get home, I will never complain about doing my laundry again. I’d kill for a shower right about now, especially one with you.

As much as it sucks and as much as I miss you, I have to admit, I really believe we’re doing the right thing here. I went on a mission today called “Operation County Fair”. Basically, we went to a town and gathered everyone up so we could weed out the Vietcong spies. The whole process took about a day but, we made sure all of the residents were happy. They put me in charge of the kids. While the adults talked and socialized, we played games and danced to songs that I didn’t know. It was the most fun I’ve had since before I last saw you at the airport.

One night, this kid, couldn’t have been older that nineteen years, tried to strike a conversation with me. He reminded me of Sam. I tried to ignore him but he was so damn nosey and he wouldn’t stop pestering me. I gave up my attempts to ignore him and we had a long talk. He told me about his mom and I told him about you, reluctantly. Like I said, he wouldn’t shut the hell up about me “having a girl back home”. He was shocked at that. I showed him that picture of you I keep in my helmet. He was cool with it, I guess. Shocked though. I gave him a cigarette and laughed as he coughed. He said “it had been a while”. The next day, I learned the color of his guts. He was shot down by one of his own. His blood is on my hands.

This is war.

I miss you. I love you.

Always yours,

Dean

P.S. By the way, you were right about Vietnam. It’s hot and it’s green. I’ve seen some beautiful things. I’ll be sure to tell you all about them when I come home. You said not to say goodbye. It’s too permanent. See you then. A few more months now.

P.P.S. Don’t go leaving me for Elvis. I’ll be home soon. I love you.


End file.
